House of Kroshbon
This is the official page detailing the Kroshbon Family, a large European family that has stretched back to the Renaissance, and currently rules the Kingdom of Prussia. Heads of the Family The Family was started in 1543 by 18 year old, Giovanni Crossbones. Giovanni Kroshbon *Life: 1525 - 1599 *Reign: 1543 - 1599 Founder of the family, Giovanni was a young boy who was orphaned at the age of 12. He lived in Florence, where he founded the Family once he was of legal age. He became Aide to Cosimo I de' Medici, and assisted in his rise to Grand Duke of Tuscany. For this, Giovanni received 2,000 Florin, striking the beginning of the Kroshbon Opes, or Kroshbon Wealth. He died at the age of 75 years old, giving birth to two sons in his lifetime, Guglielmo Kroshbon (1555 - 1582) and Ricardo Kroshbon (1562 - 1628). Richard Kroshbon *Life: 1562 - 1628 *Reign: 1599 - 1628 Ricardo Kroshbon was born the second son of Giovanni Kroshbon. He wasn't expected to inherit the House of Kroshbon noble titles, but eventually did when Guglielmo died, prior to Giovanni's death. Ricardo moved the family to England as soon as he became Head, and became a member of King James' court. He changed his name to the English variant in honor of this. After he died in 1628, the title fell to his eldest son, Lewis. Lewis Kroshbon *Life: 1609 - 1674 *Reign: 1628 - 1674 Lewis was the eldest son of Richard, and was born to a life of nobility and leisure. When King Charles I became King of England, a year before Richard's death, he became at odd with the family. By 1634, the Kroshbon Family had fallen out of favor, and Lewis moved to a large piece of land that he had inherited from his father. He established it as the official Kroshbon Estate, naming it Pripyat in honor of the close river that supplied the estate. He had two children, both sons; Anthony and Gerard Kroshbon. Anthony Kroshbon (Mr. Pirate) *Life: 1641 - 1710 *Reign: 1674 - 1710 Inheriting the Pripyat Estate, Anthony established the Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution, which gathered a large fortune for Anthony. He married in 1690, and had three children; Ryan, the eldest, born 1697; Tyler, the middle child, born 1701; and Johnathan, the youngest, born 1706. This trio was later given sobriquets such as Anthony's Trio, or The Kroshbon Triumvirate. Anthony died at the age of 70, with an accumulated wealth greater than all his predecessors, and effectively being the richest man not of royalty in Central Europe. Hank Wimbleton (Hank) *Life: 1687 - 1723 *Reign: 1710 - 1723 Wimbleton was the trusted Assistant Manager of Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution who became Head of the Family after Anthony's death in 1710. As the eldest son, Ryan, was only 13 at the time, Wimbleton was put in charge of the Family's affairs. In 1715, he established the Caribbean Branch of the Family, after buying the district of Hassigos. Wimbleton created the Lonesome Drifters, a private army for the family, which later became a Merc. group. At Wimbleton's untimely death in 1723, led the Lonesome Drifters to attempt to instate Hank's Field Marshal as Head of the Family, but after a 7 month war between them and the rising Armed Guard, the Lonesome Drifters were obliterated, and Ryan Kroshbon became the new Head of the Family. Ryan Kroshbon (Ryan) *Life: 1697 - 1746 *Reign: 1723 - 1736 Ryan was the eldest son of Anthony Kroshbon, and inherited the Head of the Family when he and his brothers defeated the mutinous Lonesome Drifters. He sought to return to Europe, and sent his brother to Pripyat. When he received a letter from his brother, it turned out that Switzerland was in a state of chaos, and that the Kroshbon's should establish power there. When he arrived, he and his brother took control of Switzerland, and was crowned "Ryan I" - the only Swiss Monarch to use their real name as a courtesy name (however, David Kroshbon - later Alexander - used the courtesy title of King David I). A few years later, in 1736, he was disowned from the family for a conspiracy with Rose Macmorgan to defunct the Family. Tyler Kroshbon (Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel) *Life: 1701 - 1747 *Reign: 1736 - 1747 Tyler took control of the Family from his disowned brother in 1736, and retained the rank of "Head of Family". He had returned to take control of the Caribbean Branch for a while. When he returned, in 1741, Matthew II had been crowned King of Switzerland. Tyler begun to serve him as Head of Swiss Military. In 1745, Matthew II abdicated the throne. He returned power to the Kroshbon Family before settling in his estate in Antama, France. Tyler, as Head of the Family, became King of Switzerland. After his death in 1747, the title of Head of the Kroshbon Family fell to David Kroshbon, the new King of Switzerland. William retains indirect command of the House of Kroshbon, being Eternal Head of the House of Kroshbon. David Kroshbon (David Yellowfish) *Life: 1727 - present *Reign: 1747 - 1748 After the death of Tyler in late-1747, David ascended to both the position as King of Switzerland, and Head of the Kroshbon Family. Although his half-brother, Benjamin, and later another half-brother, Alexander, were expected to become the holders of said positions, Benjamin was ruled out for his reckless behavior, and Alexander wished to remain a scholar, instead of having a large country to look after. Ambitious, brave, and confident, David is expected to bring the Family back out of the Caribbean (since it's major fall on September 19, 1747) and into Europe. John Kroshbon (The Scotsman) *Life: 1720 - present *Reign: 1748 - present ~To be added~ Members of the Family Alexander Kroshbon (Wolf Crossbones/Ryan Goldmonk) The middle son of Tyler, Alexander is graduated from the University of Zurich in 1745, where he would return that year to serve as Vice Principal, under Sir Josef Grau. He later became Principal of the University of Zurich, after Grau transferred to the private school, Kohle University. Alexander moved to Alexandria, Egypt to become a scholar at the death of his father, but returned in April 1748 to assist the newest Swiss king, and heir to his brother, John Scotsman, whom he adopted as a member of the family. On April 19, 1748, he was coronated Chief Advisor and Viceroy of Switzerland. Casey Kroshbon (Casey) 1739 - Present Benjamin Kroshbon (Blake) Blake Stewart, the crowned Prince of Switzerland was brought into the family unknowingly. He is thought to be the best sailor in Switzerland, and has defended them from the evils of rebels. Blake is supposed to take over Switzerland at his father, Tyler Crossbones' death. He was disowned by his father in May 1747, after taking up arms against Switzerland. After revaling the plot of several traitors, including his very own Prime Minister, Tyler would welcome Benjamin back into the family. Richard Kroshbon (Richard Shipbreaker) Richard is the youngest son of Tyler Crossbones. He served as a Lieutenant in the Armed Guard for 3 years, before, at age 17, he began attending college at Cambridge University. He currently is a professional fencer, and has ownership of the Kroshbon Estate of Pripyat. Gerard Kroshbon (Gerard ...) Gerard is currently the oldest member of the Family at age 75. He was born in August 1671 in Normandy, France a few years before his eldest brother, Anthony, became Head of the Family. He died in early 1743. Eternal Members Eternal Head *Tyler Kroshbon (Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel) - Tyler took control of the Family from his disowned brother in 1736, and retained the rank of "Head of Family". He had returned to take control of the Caribbean Branch for a while. When he returned, in 1741, Matthew II had been crowned King of Switzerland. Tyler begun to serve him as Head of Swiss Military. In 1745, Matthew II abdicated the throne. He returned power to the Crossbones Family before settling in his estate in Antama, France. Tyler, as Head of the Family, became King of Switzerland. After his death in 1747, the title of Head of the Kroshbon Family fell to David Kroshbon, the new King of Switzerland. William retains indirect command of the House of Kroshbon, being Eternal Head of the House of Kroshbon. Eternal Members *Johnathan Kroshbon - Johnathan was the youngest son of Anthony Crossbones and the youngest brother of Ryan and Tyler. He served as Flag Lieutenant in the Armed Guard until age 27, when he returned to France to continue his studies. He died in late 1745 of typhoid fever. Family Assets ~To be Added~